yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Verygoodsir
is a Rank B, Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Recurring Yo-kai Biology Verygoodsir has a slightly dark complexion with a brush mustache and balding hair of a fading tan color, curled at the ends. He wears a maroon suit and bow tie over a white buttoned white shirt, and white gloves on his hands. He has black eyes with pronounced eye ridges and the same shadow across them as Whisper, and a pinkish nose. Instead of having legs his body ends in a wisp-like tail. He carries a tray with a drink on one hand, and has a cloth hung over his elbow. Verygoodsir appears to be a devoted butler Yo-kai who seeks to cater to every whim of those he serves. He is also very informed about Yo-kai, unlike Whisper. However, he is also a perfectionist and will insist his standards upon those around him, especially if he feels they aren't behaving or acting in a proper and presentable manner. "This is unseemly!" is a catchphrase of his. Verygoodsir will cause the possessed/inspirited to become a perfectionist. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch animation series'' In EP038, Nate and Jibanyan hire Verygoodsir after Whisper falls ill from the Yo-kai Flu. Verygoodsir proves himself to be a superior butler in every way by cleaning Nate's room, helping Nate with his homework, brushing Jibanyan and proving his knowledge of Nate's Yo-kai Medals. For that, Whisper leaves to drown his sorrows, feeling outclassed and unappreciated. Soon, Verygoodsir begins to display his perfectionist traits, insisting that Nate take off the Yo-kai Watch and floss his teeth before bed, among other things. By the time Whisper returns home the following morning with his flu cured, Nate and Jibanyan are at their wits' end from Verygoodsir's relentless needling. In retaliation, Nate has Jibanyan misbehave the whole day, ignoring Verygoodsir's pleas to cooperate. The butler Yo-kai eventually surrenders his Yo-kai Medal, packs his bags and leaves, traumatized to the point of muttering "That cat" to himself, over and over. Verygoodsir reappears in EP048 to grade Whisper and Jibanyan on their performances as Yo-kai, in a similar manner to how students are given report cards. Verygoodsir grades the two Yo-kai on various categories on how well they serve Nate; if they fail every category, they will be punished by being turned into plastic toys to be sold to naughty children that mishandle them. This causes Whisper and Jibanyan to overcompensate and end up getting on Nate's nerves. Verygoodsir appears yet again in Yo-kai Aprilfools, to commemorate the first ever Yo-kai April Fool a-thon. He challenges other Yo-kai into successfully fooling him and turns those who fail to convince him into toys, using the same machine from EP048. Verygoodsir ends up turning Jibanyan, Whisper, Roughraff, Blazion, and Hidabat into toys thanks to his tricks, but then reveals the entire ordeal to have been a massive prank on his part much to the annoyance of Nate and the Yo-kai. Yo-kai Watch 2 Verygoodsir can be found in trees near the Excellent Tower. Yo-kai Watch 3 Verygoodsir can be found on the 2nd floor hallway in Hazeltine Mansion. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} Moveset |20x2|-|Single enemy}} |50|Restoration|Single ally}} ||-|Single ally|Due to advanced butler skills, the Inspirited Yo-kai regains HP.}} |120|Restoration|All allies|Top-class butler skills serve to heal all allies.}} ||-|5 = Adjacent Yo-kai|6 = Gradually recovers HP of adjacent Yo-kai.}} Quotes * Befreinded: ''"Henceforth I shall call you Master. Unless, of course, you object?"'' * Loafing: "Takin' a breather." * Being traded: "It is an honor to know you. Any request you make shall be met!" * Recieving food (liked): ''"Wonderful!"'' * Receiving food (normal): "Nothing special." * Receiving food (disliked): "How ungracious..." Etymology * "Verygoodsir" is the phrase "Very good sir", something that is typically said by butlers, contracted into one word. The name may also refer to a "very good sir", which either describes his gentlemanly attitude or his perfectionist nature. * In Spanish, "Ambrosio" is derived from "ambrosía", or the food of the gods. It's also a very refined name. Origin Sebastian's name derives from the butler with the same name from the popular anime adaptation of Johanna Spyri's Heidi. Ever since, in Japanese popular culture "Sebastian" has become a stereotypical butler name, similarly to "Jeeves" in English culture. Trivia * In the Japanese and American English dub of the anime, both Whisper and Verygoodsir share the same voice actor. * In the Asian English dub, his name is pronounced "Sebastichan". He also has an English accent. * Verygoodsir's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Jeeves, Bastian, Perfecto, and Plum. In Other Languages * Italian: Kumandi * Spanish: Ambrosio * German: James * French: Valetino * Portuguese (Brazil): James Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Soba Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai